


Mute

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Cussing, High School, Hormones, M/M, Muteness, Smut, Some bullying, Teens, teens who can't deal with their emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul is a mute who becomes friends with Seunghyun and Youngbae and has a few secrets up his sleeve. Yes, it's another King of the School Seunghyun being uber-protective of Heechul. Don't act like you don't like it.Originally posted on 5/20/2014 and completed on 9/2/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/740322/mute-angst-bigbang-gtop-heechul-top-heetop





	1. Rescue

Choi Seunghyun, king of Seoul Prep, was bored. He was bored with school, his friends, his admirers who tripped over themselves just to get his attention. It was just all so... fake. The only person who could really keep his interest in anything was Dong Youngbae, his best friend. Youngbae had the same status as Seunghyun- and his fair share of admirers- he just didn't care about it. Because of that he was always meeting the coolest people and finding the coolest shit for them to do.

  
But not today. Youngbae was at the doctor's, so Seunghyun was skipping his final class and taking a stroll in the woods near school. He heard some laughing and decided to investigate. Maybe someone new could keep him entertained for a while.

 

  
Instead, he found a young boy standing in a mud puddle. Jung Jessica, a classmate and admirer, stood at the edge, laughing.

"Do it Sukie!" she shrieked. "Do it!"

Seunghyun then noticed the guy with red hair, holding something white in his hands. His back was to Seunghyun.

"Geun Suk," Seunghyun called out.

The guy whipped around. "Seunghyun," he breathed. Another admirer.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Geun Suk smiled. "Trying to make him talk," he indicated the boy- no, he was about Seunghyun's age- in the mud puddle. He held up the dog and continued," We found this in his backpack. He seemed distressed that we had it. So I figured what better way to get him to make a sound?"

  
Geun Suk threw his arms apart with his declaration, effectively removing the head of the dog. He grinned and the trio turned to look at the boy in the puddle. He looked horrified, but he wasn't crying. He was biting his lip and breathing heavily.

"I've never seen this kid before," Seunghyun said. "What's his name?"

"Kim Heechul," Jessica replied. "He's a mute."

"He go to our school?"

"Yep. A junior."

  
Seunghyun stared at Heechul. Heechul stared back unflinchingly. Seunghyun felt a sudden warmth in his chest- and a surge of anger at Geun Suk and Jessica.

"And you thought you could make him talk by tormenting him?" Seunghyun demanded angrily.

Jessica and Geun Suk just looked at each other.

Seunghyun glared. "You stay the fuck away from him." he growled, before turning to Heechul. "Kim Heechul!" he called out. "Come here, right now."

Heechul walked slowly out of the mud. He stood in front of Seunghyun, still biting his lip.

  
"Take off your shoes."

Heechul hung his head, slowly taking off his shoes and socks. Seunghyun bent down to pick them up and tossed them to Geun Suk, who handed the dog to Jessica.

"Pick them up," Seunghyun snarled. "Don't do anything to them." He looked at Heechul again. "Take off your pants."

Heechul looked shocked.

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to do anything."

Heechul looked over at Jessica and Geun Suk, then back to Seunghyun.

"Unless you want me to take your pants off for you...."

Heechul took a step back and a tear slipped down his cheek. He slipped off his pants and handed them to Seunghyun with a trembling hand. He shivered in the slowly darkening day.

Seunghyun took the pants and tossed them to Geun Suk. He then grabbed Heechul's hand and pulled him towards him. He scooped Heechul up in his arms, and turned toward Geun Suk and Jessica.

"Let's go. Grab his backpack and don't lose anything."

 

* * *

  
They walked back toward the school. Heechul was still trembling, his face buried in Seunghyun's neck. Upon reaching his car, Seunghyun placed Heechul very carefully in the front seat.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Heechul shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Heechul nodded vigorously.

Seunghyun sighed, and nodded at Geun Suk and Jessica to get in the car. Once in, Seunghyun turned the heat on full blast and aimed it at Heechul.

"I'm going to take you to my place to clean you up, then I'll take you home."

Heechul only nodded.

 

 

  
At Seunghyun's, he turned to Geun Suk. "Wash these clothes. If you ruin them, you'll replace them."

Geun Suk nodded.

Seunghyun carried Heechul into the bathroom, and set him on the edge of the tub. He turned on the water, and gently washed Heechul's feet. Heechul wiggled his toes and grinned. Seunghyun looked up and couldn't help but grin back.

"Does it tickle?"

Heechul nodded. Seunghyun lightly tickled the arch of Heechul's foot, causing Heechul to yank his foot back and nearly fall off.

"Whoa!" Seunghyun caught him. Heechul smiled up at him, and Seunghyun felt that warmth again. "I think your feet are clean enough." He grabbed a fluffy white robe and wrapped Heechul in it, then slipped matching slippers on his feet.

  
"Seunghyun?" a woman's voice called out.

"Omoni," Seunghyun replied, tugging Heechul into the living room before enveloping his mother in a hug.

"How are you, son?" Mrs. Choi touched her son's cheek.

"Just fine."

"Jessica. Geun Suk." She then noticed Heechul. "You have a new friend," she said, smiling kindly at Heechul. Heechul blushed and ducked behind Seunghyun.

"And he's shy, I see."

"He's a mute," Seunghyun replied.

"Oh?"

Seunghyun took Heechul's stuffed dog from Jessica and handed it to his mother. "Heechul's dog had an accident. Do you think you can repair him?"

Mrs. Choi looked at the dog, then walked over to the sofa. She picked up a small sewing kit from the end table and got to work.

Seunghyun looked at Heechul. The boy- he needed to stop referring to him that way- was biting his lip again. He never took his eyes off Seunghyun's mother.

 

 

  
"Okay," Mrs. Choi finally said. "All finished." She held the dog out to Heechul.

Seunghyun couldn't help but smile at the look of joy on Heechul's face. Heechul took the dog, cradling it to his chest. He gave Mrs. Choi a look of pure adoration.

"I'll take that as a thank you," Mrs. Choi laughed. She stood up. "I have a dinner meeting with Dr. Lee."

"Again?" Seunghyun asked.

"Tell me about it. Make sure Heechul eats, Seunghyun. He's too thin."

"I'll take good care of him," Seunghyun promised.

 

 

 

  
After dinner, Seunghyun dropped off Jessica and Geun Suk before driving to Heechul's.

"Is anyone home?" Seunghyun asked. The house looked dark. Cold. Lonely.

Heechul shook his head.

"Okay, you're coming home with me," Seunghyun drove off before Heechul could even unbuckle his seat belt.

Heechul just stared.

"What? I told Omoni I'd take care of you. Do you know what she'd do if she found out I left you there?"

Heechul zipped his lips.

Seunghyun shook his head. "Too late. You're staying with me tonight."

Heechul sank back into his seat and pouted.

"You're way too cute when you pout. I bet you have everyone eating out of your hand."

Heechul didn't respond.

Seunghyun pulled Heechul's hair back and found Heechul was a lovely shade of red.

 

 

 

Heechul remained red for the rest of the night, and Seunghyun was utterly charmed.

"Our only other bedroom is my mother's office, so you'll be sleeping with me." he handed Heechul a shirt.

Heechul bit his lip again.

"Stop that," Seunghyun scolded. "I can't handle when you do that."

Heechul smirked.

"You're going to keep that for future reference, aren't you?"

Heechul continued smirking and scooted into the bathroom.

 

* * *

  
The next morning, Youngbae joined them.

"This is Youngbae, my best friend. We ride to school together because his car is a piece of shit."

"Hardy fucking har," Youngbae snarled.

"Don't scare Heechul. Jessica and Geun Suk did enough."

"Like what?" Youngbae held the door open for Heechul, but Heechul climbed into the backseat. Youngbae was surprised and amused.

"Heechul's a mute, and they were _trying_ to get him to talk."

Youngbae twisted in his seat to look at Heechul. "You have nothing to fear from me. I'm a big ol' pussycat. Seunghyun, on the other hand-"

Seunghyun smacked Youngbae in the back of the head.

"See?" Youngbae said. "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

Heechul grinned, but quickly covered his mouth.

Youngbae pulled his hand free. "Don't hide your smile."

Heechul blushed bright red and covered his face with his hands.

Youngbae turned around, winking at Seunghyun. He was also utterly charmed.

 

 

  
At school, Heechul bolted out of the car and disappeared into the crowd. Seunghyun and Youngbae laughed.

"Quick little thing, isn't he?" Seunghyun asked.

"He's adorable and perfect," Youngbae replied. "We can't let him out of our sight."

"A little late for that at the moment."

"Exactly: the moment. I'll make sure no one messes with my boy."

" _Your_ boy?"

"You looking to claim him?"

Seunghyun clamped his mouth shut and headed inside.

 


	2. School

"Maybe it's an anxiety dog," Youngbae suggested as they made their way through the lunch line.

"What do you mean?" Seunghyun asked, loading his tray with enough food for himself and Heechul.

"You know, he gets stressed or anxious, he holds the dog until he calms down."

"Kinda like a security blanket?"

"Yeah, kinda. Do you see him anywhere?"

Seunghyun scanned the crowd. "There he is. In the back." He and Youngbae bypassed their usual table, ignoring the surprised looks sent their way.

 

  
Heechul jumped at the sound of trays clattering his table. He looked up to see Youngbae and Seunghyun smiling at him.

"I got you some food," Seunghyun said, unloading his tray. "Eat."

"I have something for you as well," Youngbae said, digging into his bag.

Heechul looked startled.

"What, you think Seunghyun's the only one who can spoil you?" Youngbae teased.

Heechul blushed.

Youngbae groaned. "That should be illegal."

"Wait until you see him bite his lip," Seunghyun replied.

"Seriously? Shit."

Heechul just looked at them.

"Here," Youngbae passed a notebook and a pen to Heechul.

"How romantic, Bae," Seunghyun snickered. "School supplies."

Youngbae threw a wadded napkin at Seunghyun's head and turned to Heechul. "It's for you to communicate with us. I want to know what you're thinking."

Heechul bit his lip.

"You weren't kidding about the lip biting thing."

"I told you."

 

  
Heechul pulled the notebook towards him, and looked up at Youngbae. Youngbae smiled and pushed Heechul's hair back. Heechul opened the notebook and uncapped the pen. Seunghyun looked at him expectantly. Heechul took a deep breath.

_People are staring._

"Does it bother you?" Seunghyun asked.  
 

_A little. I'm used to being unseen._

"Well, that's all gonna change now that you're with us," Youngbae said.

"But no one's going to mess with you, now that they know you belong to us And if they do, just let me or Bae know."  
 

_I belong to you now? Like a pet?_

"Maybe belong isn't the right word," Seunghyun amended. "I guess befriend would be better."

"I like the idea of Heechul as a pet," Youngbae mused. "That way I can keep him in my lap and pet him and spoil him all the time."

Heechul shot Seunghyun an incredulous look.

"He's kidding."

Heechul kept staring.

"I'm pretty sure. Pretty... sure. Actually I have no idea at all."

Heechul grinned.

"Eat," Seunghyun commanded, and Heechul dug in.

 

* * *

  
And so the days passed. Seunghyun and Youngbae slowly got to know Heechul- reading his facial expressions, body language, and moods. They learned when he was biting his lip to get a rise out of them or out of genuine bewilderment. When he was having a particularly rough day, he wouldn't even write in his notebook. On those days, after school, Seunghyun and Youngbae pampered and pet Heechul until he was smiling again. They never did learn the reasons behind his moods. Hell, Seunghyun and Youngbae had moods of their own, which they only shared with each other- and now Heechul. Heechul often bounced from Seunghyun's house to Youngbae's, stopping at his own house in between. Sometimes. There never seemed to be anyone home, and Seunghyun and Youngbae didn't like to just leave Heechul there. Seunghyun chose not to question it. Youngbae didn't have to.

 

 

 

  
Youngbae already knew his feelings for Heechul were more than like. It wasn't love- at least not yet- and he was definitely more than smitten with his new friend. He did everything he could to make sure Heechul was happy and comfortable, to make him know that no matter what happened at home, there was someone out there who cared for him. Every time Heechul smiled at him or cuddled up close to him when they were camped out at Youngbae's was enough.  
  
But Youngbae knew Heechul only had eyes for Seunghyun. To the outsider it would appear Heechul adored both guys equally. Youngbae knew better. It was Seunghyun who received the soft smiles, the lingering touches. And Youngbae knew Seunghyun fucking knew.

 

  
One autumn afternoon the school was heading out to the football field for a pep rally. Seunghyun wanted to piggy back Heechul and was crouched in front of him.

"Heechul just jump on his back!" Youngbae laughed.

Heechul just looked baffled.

"Hold on," Youngbae said, picking Heechul up and depositing him on Seunghyun's back. Seunghyun stood up, and after some adjusting, the trio headed off.

Heechul breathed in Seunghyun's scent, and closed his eyes, smiling.

"I think Heechul likes the way you smell," Youngbae commented.

"Oh?"

Heechul's eyes snapped open. He waved his hand frantically, trying to shush Youngbae.

Youngbae ignored him. "He took a deep breath and smiled."

Heechul squirmed, trying to get down. Seunghyun only squeezed his legs tighter. Heechul finally gave up, sagging onto Seunghyun's back.

"My back is on fire," Seunghyun noted. "Is he blushing?"

"As if you have to ask."

Seunghyun smiled widely, his elusive dimples making an appearance. His smile didn't leave his face for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

  
But Seunghyun being Seunghyun let some gossip get to him.

"You're kidding, right?" Youngbae asked. They were skipping class and hanging out in the old gymnasium. "Why do you give a shit what everyone thinks?"

Seunghyun shrugged.

"Your precious status hasn't been affected yet, has it? And if these idiots stop worshiping you just because you're dating the mute kid just proves they don't like you for you."

Seunghyun just sighed.

"God damn it, Seunghyun," Youngbae snarled, startling Seunghyun. "Don't you do it. Don't you fucking break his heart. Not his."

"I don't even know if he likes me!" Seunghyun protested. "He may like you for all we know!"

Youngbae rolled his eyes. "Of course he likes me. I'm fucking fabulous. But he likes you more."

Seunghyun shook his head.

"Seunghyun," Youngbae got in his friend's face. "Heechul likes you best." When Seunghyun didn't answer, Youngbae sighed. "Alright, I won't push you. But if you break his heart, I swear I will never forgive you.

 

  
Seunghyun tried to put some distance between himself and Heechul, but it didn't work. He didn't know why he thought it would. The sad and confused looks Heechul would send him whenever he tried to back off were enough to pull him back to Heechul, and Heechul back into his arms.

  
Seunghyun  would swear he  couldn't figure out his feelings. Youngbae would swear that he could, if he were honest with himself. Seunghyun just ignored the feelings as best as he could. He told himself he couldn't be what Heechul wanted him to be. The green-eyed monster that arrived whenever Heechul spent the night at Youngbae's dispelled that theory, though. He definitely knew he had to keep Heechul in his life somehow. It was just too painful otherwise.

  
Youngbae may have said he wasn't going to push Seunghyun, but he did anyway. Subtly. Non-verbally. His hugs graduated to full-on holding. He demanded pecks on the cheek whenever they saw each other. His chaste kisses to Heechul lingered, especially when Seunghyun was watching. Seunghyun always relaxed when Heechul wriggled out of Youngbae's grip.

 

 

  
When Seunghyun brought up Youngbae's attentions one night, Heechul promised to put a stop to it.

"That's not what I mean," Seunghyun tried to explain.

_You want me to kiss you too?_

"Uh..."

  
Heechul crawled into Seunghyun's lap and his pressed his lips to Seunghyun's. Seunghyun caught Heechul's face in his hands and deepened the kiss. Seunghyun knew he should feel guilty when he pulled back and saw Heechul's face. However, he found himself offering a smile to rival Heechul's. When they went to bed, Seunghyun ran his fingers through Heechul's hair and thought his heart would burst.

  
Fuck what everyone else thought.

 

* * *

  
The next day, the last day of the semester before winter break, changed everything. When the students piled out of school after the final bell, they were greeted with a startling sight. Kwon Jiyong- aka GDragon, Seoul's hottest rapper and model- was in front of their school. He was leaning against his silver Benz, arms and ankles crossed, waiting for someone.

 


	3. Jiyong

Jiyong took off his sunglasses and slid them into his coat pocket. He scanned the crowd, evidently looking for someone. The students held their breath, each hoping they'd be the one to catch the Dragon's eye. But Jiyong had found what he was looking for because his eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Chulie!" he called, waving.

Everyone turned to see Heechul, that mute kid plucked from obscurity by Seunghyun and Youngbae, go running down the steps and into Jiyong's arms. Jiyong held him tight, kissing him on the forehead.

"You look good, Little One," Jiyong commented.

Heechul blushed and nodded. Suddenly spotting Seunghyun in the crowd, Heechul pulled Jiyong over.

"You have a friend?" Jiyong asked gently, smiling when Heechul nodded vigorously.

"Kwon Jiyong," the superstar said, holding out his hand. "Heechul's oldest and favorite friend."

Seunghyun shook Jiyong's hand. "Choi Seunghyun, Heechul's newest and second favorite friend."

"What makes you think you're the second favorite?" a new voice asked.

 

  
They turned to see Youngbae scowling at them. Heechul smiled and reached up to kiss Youngbae on the cheek.

"Another friend?" Jiyong asked.

"Dong Youngbae," Youngbae replied, one arm over Heechul's shoulders.

"I've heard about you. You're friends with Xin."

Youngbae nodded. "I've heard of you too."

"Well, I'm on break from work, so I figured I'd come see my best friend and take him to lunch," Jiyong replied. "How does La Petite Cirque sound?"

Heechul wrinkled his nose.

"You want to go to Amber's Sweet Cafe, don't you?"

Heechul bit his lip.

"Fine. Fine!" Jiyong huffed, crossing his arms. He peeked at Heechul under his lashes. Heechul was grinning. Jiyong couldn't help but grin back.

"Okay, you win," he turned to Seunghyun and Youngbae. "You guys can come too, but you have to sit in the back. The front seat is always reserved for Little One."

 

* * *

  
At the cafe, they stood in front of the glass counters, peering at the treats.

"You have to eat an actual lunch first," Jiyong poked Heechul in the side.

Heechul pouted.

"You know that doesn't work on me."

"Wow, really?" Youngbae asked. "I _always_ fold when he pouts."

"I've known him a lot longer than you have."

Heechul looked up at the menu and bit his lip.

"The lip biting is new."

"Seunghyun is a tough nut to crack, but it always works on him," Youngbae explained.

"I can hear you," Seunghyun said.

"Shall we prove you wrong?" Youngbae asked.

Seunghyun didn't answer. Heechul walked over and he bumped their shoulders. Jiyong frowned. He was supposed to be Heechul's favorite. He was not thrilled with the warm smile Seunghyun gifted Heechul, or the adoring look he received in return. He fumed inwardly until they sat in their booth, and Heechul curled up into Jiyong's side where he belonged.

  
"How long have you two known each other?" Seunghyun asked.

"Eleven years," Jiyong answered. "I was nine and had just run away from home. Heechul was six and followed me around like a puppy. He brought snacks and toys to the playground I was hiding in."

Heechul picked up his pen. _He wouldn't let me in, so I was the lookout._

"How long did that last?" Youngbae asked.

"One day," Jiyong laughed. "My father found me and tanned my hide for making my mother worry."

Heechul snorted and Jiyong looked at him fondly.

"Baby Chulie has been following me around ever since. He's my biggest fan you know."

"Oh really?" Youngbae smiled at Heechul, who blushed.

"Yep. I hear it all the time- 'Such and such is your number one fan.' But I know it's really Heechul. He was the one who told me to go after my dreams. Only Little One believed in me. He buys all my albums, even though I'll give him free copies."

_I put my money where my mouth is._

  
"I have something for you," Jiyong reached into his bag and produced an electronic tablet. "This way we can keep in touch while I'm gone."

Heechul smiled brightly. _Can I have some ice cream?_

"That's the first thing you say to me?" Jiyong asked, hurt.

Heechul thought for a moment. _Yes._

"Oh you foul thing!" Jiyong laughed, handing Heechul some money. "Off with you!"

Heechul stuck his tongue out and scooted off to the counter.

"He never acts like this," Youngbae said. "It's refreshing."

"When did he stop talking?" Seunghyun asked.

  
"Five years ago. I have no idea what happened. I met up with him one and day and he looked dazed. He just wouldn't speak. I think I spent six months trying to get him to speak."

"Do you still try?" Youngbae questioned.

"Of course. Especially since I became famous. I've offered him everything  under the sun just to hear him say one word. Just one." Jiyong looked sad. "I love him with all my heart. I'd do anything for him. He's my best friend."

"Be his boyfriend," Youngbae suggested.

"I can't give him what he needs," Jiyong replied.

Youngbae made a face but Seunghyun understood. Understood what it meant to love so deeply and desperately that it scared you. Understood the fear of never being good enough and the fear of losing yourself, or the other person. Understood the desperate desire to drown in Heechul, to just let the world fall away. Nothing else mattered but Heecchul's smile.

  
Seunghyun shook his head, and Jiyong smiled at him. He'd found a kindred spirit.

"It's been hard for him," Jiyong continued. "People can be so cruel to him. I'm glad he has you two to look out for him."

"He's a sweetheart," Youngbae said.

"He's an angel," Jiyong corrected.

 

  
The angel in question came bounding over with a big bowl of ice cream and an even bigger grin.

"You planning to share?" Jiyong demanded, tickling Heechul.

Heechul held out a spoonful to Jiyong, who ate it happily.

"What about us?" Youngbae demanded.

Heechul pulled his ice cream closer to him and snuggled into Jiyong's side.

"Aw, I'm still your favorite!" Jiyong beamed.

_You'll always be my favorite._

 

  
After leaving the cafe, they went shopping. Jiyong only got to see Heechul every six months or so, so he always made sure Heechul had plenty of clothes. God knows his parents didn't care. Jiyong always gave Heechul whatever his hear desired- which, admittedly, wasn't much.

 

  
They dropped Youngbae off at his car with a promise of breakfast the next morning before heading back to Jiyong's. Heechul always stayed with him whenever he came home. He curled on the couch, head on Jiyong's lap, feet in Seunghyun's hands. He sighed contentedly.

"Look at you," Jiyong commented. "All cuddled up with two hot guys."

Heechul rolled over and smiled sleepily.

"What ever shall we do with you?"

Heechul yawned.

"Let me guess- carry your ass to bed?"

Heechul smiled and batted his eyelashes.

Jiyong stood and slung Heechul over his shoulder. "Come on," he said to Seunghyun. You can help me tuck his majesty in."

 

 

  
Jiyong's room was done in bold colors. He had several abstract paintings and photos of him and Heechul were everywhere. So were his clothes. They were probably designer, but you'd never know the way Jiyong walked over them. Seunghyun watched from the doorway as Jiyong tucked Heechul into his platform bed.

"I'm going to show Seunghyun to the guest bedroom, then I'll be back for some snuggles. Don't you dare think about putting your cold toes on me."

Heechul wiggled his feet and grinned.

"You monster," Jiyong bent down and kissed Heechul's forehead. "I love you, baby Chulie."

Heechul kissed his finger and placed it on Jiyong's mouth.

  
Jiyong smiled and turned the light off. He motioned Seunghyun out and shut the door behind him. They stared at each other for a few moments. Seunghyun finally cleared his throat.

"Guest bedroom?"

"Right," Jiyong nodded. "There' the bathroom." He indicated a room next to the master. "Here's the guest room."  He opened the door across from the bathroom.

"Thanks."

"Are you tired?" Jiyong asked softly.

"No."  
 

 

Somehow their lips met in the dark. Jiyong threaded his fingers through Seunghyun's hair, and Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong's ass and pulled him close.

_It's okay._ Seunghyun told himself. _Heechul won't mind. It doesn't mean anything. He doesn't even have to know._

Then Jiyong was on his knees and all thought went out of his head except the hot warmth of Jiyong's wet, hungry mouth.

 

  
Their coupling was frantic and emotionless.

"You're a bottom?" Seunghyun asked, watching the blonde bombshell prepare himself.

"I'm whatever the situation requires," Jiyong replied, sliding down on Seunghyun's cock. "Fuck you're huge."

Seunghyun gripped Jiyong's hips and slammed up into him. "You're so damn tight."

They tried to ignore the  guilt that was threatening to spill over.

 

  
It was over in a matter of moments. Jiyong released all over Seunghyun's stomach, his clenching ass triggering the other man's release. Jiyong pulled off his shirt and wiped Seunghyun off.

"God damn," he said, rolling off Seunghyun and on to his back. "That was good."

Seunghyun chuckled lightly. He'd had better, but he wasn't about to tell Kwon Jiyong that.

 

  
Neither would admit that if a certain raven-haired boy ever found them, it would ruin everything for all of them.

 

  
Neither would ever admit they wished it had been that certain boy in the other's place.

 

 


	4. Say Something

Heechul woke up mid-morning, feeling refreshed after a deep, dreamless sleep. He was surprised the bed was empty- Jiyong always clung to him whenever they were together- but figured his friend was fixing breakfast. Heechul climbed out of bed and padded downstairs. He noticed the door to the guest bedroom was cracked and decided he'd give Seunghyun more time to sleep before pouncing on him to wake up. Heechul smiled at the idea of the two people he loved most being in the same place. The only thing that would have been better was if Youngbae had been with them and they'd all slept in Jiyong's bed. Heechul knew it was big enough.

 

Heechul was surprised to find the kitchen empty, as well as the living room. He was even more perplexed to find Jiyong's car still in the garage. He shook his head, figuring he was too fuzzy from sleep to actually process anything.  
 _I'll bet Seunghyun has an idea of where Jiyong is._ With that thought, Heechul bounded up the stairs. He loved Seunghyun in the mornings, he was so rumpled and sexy. He always pulled Heechul close for warmth. Heechul blushed just thinking about it.

 

Heechul pushed the door open quietly and crept in. He smiled at the sight of Seunghyun on his side, halfway off the bed. He crept closer, and felt a shot of pain straight to his heart when he noticed another figure in the bed.

_Jiyong?!_

_Seunghyun?!_

Heechul brought his hands to his head. There had to be a reasonable explanation. Jiyong never shared his bed with anyone when he was home. Jiyong shifted, and the sheet fell. He was shirtless, and either he was pants-less or they had just ridden down because Heechul could see past Jiyong's belly button. Heechul pressed his hands tighter, closing his eyes as he tried pressing the image out of his brain.

 

 

The sound of a car pulling up caught Heechul's attention. _Youngbae._

Heechul turned and ran down the stairs. He flung open the front door just as Youngbae got out of the car.

"Hey Chulie!" Youngbae called. "I've got donuts!" Youngbae jogged up the path, skidding to a stop when he saw Heechul's face.

"Heenim, what's happened?"

Tears were streaming down Heechul's cheeks as he pulled Youngbae up the stairs. They entered the guest room quietly.

 

 

Rage welled up in Youngbae's chest and he shook the bed frame, startling the occupants awake.

"Heechul?" Seunghyun asked sleepily, reaching out. "What is it?"

"Chulie?" came a new voice, and Seunghyun turned to see Jiyong.

Jiyong's confusion matched Seunghyun's- until they remembered.

"Shit, Chulie!" Jiyong shrieked, falling out of bed.

Seunghyun reached out for Heechul, who moved out of reach.

"Heechul," Seunghyun whispered softly.

Jiyong pulled his pants up and tried to move towards Heechul, but Youngbae blocked him.

"Heechul," Jiyong said. "Look at me. Look at me, Little One."

 

But Heechul didn't look. He didn't take his eyes off Seunghyun. He took several deep breaths. "I hate you," he said softly.

 

Silence.

 

Even Jiyong stopped struggling against Youngbae and just stared.

"No," Seunghyun said, standing. He reached out for Heechul yet again. Heechul dodged, but Seunghyun was quicker. He pulled Heechul  into his arms and sat back down on the bed. Heechul was sobbing and shaking. Segunhyun held Heechul tightly. His own tears fell as he kissed the back of Heechul's head. "'I hate you' can't be the first words I hear from you."

Heechul didn't answer.

"Please, Heechul, please," Seunghyun buried his face in Heechul's hair.

 

Heechul was crying so hard he thought he was drowning. Whenever he tried to get away, Seunghyun held him tighter. He vaguely registered Seunghyun saying please. Please what, Heechul didn't know. He couldn't think beyond the pain searing in his heart. Heechul turned to Youngbae, who understood. Pushing Jiyong away, Youngbae marched over and ripped Heechul from Seunghyun. He noticed the despair on his best friend's face, but he didn't care. He'd warned Seunghyun not to hurt Heechul.

 

"Little One," Jiyong called softly.

Heechul stepped back behind Youngbae.

Jiyong sank to his knees. "Chulie, please."

"It was a mistake, Heechul," Seunghyun said. "It didn't mean anything."

"Was it worth it?" Youngbae snarled.

"Shut the fuck up, Bae."

"No, fuck you, man. I fucking told you not to hurt him. And what did you do!" Youngbae thrust Heechul forward. "Look at what you've done to him!"

 

Heechul whimpered and turned back into Youngbae's arms.

Youngbae's face softened. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Heechul's breathing slowed, but he still cried. He tugged at Youngbae's shirt while looking at him, imploring.

"What is it? Say it."

Heechul bit his lip.

"Where's your tablet?"

Heechul thought for a moment, then turned and walked out of the room. Jiyong tried to go after him, but Youngbae pushed him back.

"You can't keep me from him!"

"Wanna fucking bet?"

 

Heechul walked in with the device Jiyong had given him to communicate, to make his voice heard. He threw it against the wall. It shattered at Jiyong's feet.

"I think that speaks volumes," Youngbae sneered. He walked over to stand next to Heechul.

 

Heechul stared angrily at Jiyong. Jiyong walked over and pulled Heechul into his arms. Heechul didn't try to pull away. He hugged Jiyong gently while his friend sobbed into his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Chulie," Jiyong cried. "I swear, I didn't mean it."

 

Heechul took a deep breath and pulled away. Jiyong took a step forward, but Heechul put a hand up to stop him. They stared at each other, both still crying.  
Heechul turned away first, walking to the door. He turned and looked at Youngbae.

"Meet me downstairs," Youngbae smiled.

Heechul turned and walked out of the room.

 

Jiyong and Seunghyun stayed rooted to their spots. Youngbae looked at Seunghyun, who was trying- and failing- to hold back his tears. He looked at Jiyong, who was crying and staring at the door desperately.

"I hate you both so much right now," Youngbae said, shaking his head. "For two people who love Heechul so much you certainly broke him."

Before either of them could respond, Youngbae left the room.

 

 

He found Heechul by the front door, backpack in hands, looking as if he was about to dash out the door. Youngbae took Heechul's hand and pulled him outside.

"We can do anything you want," Youngbae said. "I am at your service."

 


	5. I'm Giving Up On You

Silence still reigned in Jiyong's guest room. Neither Jiyong nor Seunghyun moved. After Youngbae's car drove off, Seunghyun slowly got dressed. His heart ached. The look on Heechul's face would be forever burned into his brain. How had things gotten so out of control? How had he been so stupid to hurt Heechul? His perfect little angel boy who adored him (and whom he adored) and made his days that much brighter? Who had never asked him for a single thing ever, who was perfectly content to spend his days in Seunghyun's background?

  
  
God damn it.

  
  
"He really likes you," Jiyong said softy.

"How do you know?"

"He's crushed. The others... Heechul never acted that way."

"Others?" Seunghyun's lip curled. "Is this a habit of yours?"

Jiyong didn't answer.

"You won't be with him because you can't give him what he needs, but you'll keep him alone and all for you."

Jiyong stood up. "Fuck you. You know nothing about my relationship with Heechul. You aren't innocent either. I've seen the way you look at him, but that didn't stop you from tumbling into bed with me."

 

  
They stood staring at each other. Jiyong turned away first. "What now?"

Seunghyun sighed. "We wait. There's no way Youngbae will let us have access to Heechul yet. He's annoyingly overprotective of him. We'll have to try in the morning."

"Seven o'clock?"

Seunghyun nodded. "I'll be here."

 

* * *

  
Youngbae spent the day driving Heechul around. Heechul didn't speak, but he still had the notebook and pen Youngbae had given him. They stopped for a large breakfast- Youngbae threatened to force feed Heechul if the boy didn't feed himself- and went for a drive. They drove through the city, then finally into the quiet countryside. After a few hours, they stopped for a picnic lunch and fell asleep in a park.

 

  
Youngbae woke at dusk and carried Heechul to the car. He leaned against the door and watched his exhausted friend sleep. His heart broke for him. Even though he cared for him, Youngbae knew Heechul and Seunghyun were crazy about each other. So instead he decided to just be a friend to Heechul and help him get together with the man of his dreams. They'd been so close. Seunghyun had finally let his guard down. And then, Jiyong. And Youngbae had to watch his two best friends break.

  
God damn it.

  
Heechul shifted in the seat and smiled up at Youngbae.

"Good sleep?" he smiled back.

Heechul nodded and got out of the car, stretching.

Youngbae's phone went off, Seunghyun's name flashing across the screen.

Heechul saw the name and blushed. Youngbae silenced the call and wrapped an arm around Heechul's shoulders.

"Let's head back. We have a ways to go and it's getting dark."

 

 

  
It was late when they got back to Youngbae's. They had a light dinner and Heechul hit the shower. Youngbae sat on the edge of his bed, debating returning Seunghyun's call. As furious as he was, Youngbae knew Seunghyun was probably worried about Heechul. Seunghyun almost always called when Heechul would sleep at Youngbae's. Youngbae would watch in amusement as Heechul would loudly kiss Youngbae's phone. Seunghyun would laugh equally loudly, and Youngbae always knew his best friend was blushing, even though Seunghyun would never admit it.

  
Youngbae was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open or feet padding softly on the carpet. He didn't even notice Heechul standing in front of him until his bathrobe suddenly landed at his feet. Youngbae dragged his eyes up Heechul's naked- and beautiful- frame. Heechul smiled shyly.

"Heechul, what-"

Heechul moved in between Youngbae's legs. He put his hands on Youngbae's shoulders, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Whoa, Heechul," Youngbae pulled back.

Heechul looked hurt.

  
"Don't you want me?" He asked brokenly.

Youngbae's heart broke, and he sighed. "The things you say for the first time." He grabbed a quilt from the foot of his bed and wrapped Heechul up. He moved Heechul to sit next to him and hugged him close.

"You know I care about you. But this isn't a good idea. It will only cause pain and confusion. And I know you care about me. But I know you care aboutSeunghyun more. And he cares about you even more."

Heechul snorted, and Youngbae kissed his head.

"I know. I wish I knew where the fuck his head is at. But sex isn't going to make it better. We'll both feel bad for hurting Seunghyun and you'll regret that it wasn't him, that your first time was had in a moment of anger and revenge. And you'll hurt me, because I'll know that you were wishing I was Seunghyun."

 

  
Heechul looked up, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Oh, baby, I know. It's okay," he hugged Heechul tighter. "You're in pain, and your first instinct was to lash out. It's  a perfectly human response."

"I didn't mean- I didn't want to hurt you."

Youngbae smiled. "You and I aren't meant to be. There's someone else out there for me. Although I can't imagine them being any better than you."

Heechul rolled his eyes and blushed.

Youngbae stood and picked up the bathrobe. "I'm going to take a fucking freezing shower. Be dressed when I get out."

 

  
When Youngbae emerged, Heechul was in his pajamas and under the covers. Youngbae crawled in next to him and pulled him close.

"I miss them," Heechul said softly.

"I know. Right now, we're going to get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll try to sort this all out. It make take some time, but we'll get it. No doubt Jiyong and Seunghyun are as sad as you are."

 


	6. Patch Job

Jiyong tossed and turned that night. He'd sleep for an hour or two, then wrench awake, tears staining his cheeks, his bed cold and empty. He finally got up for the day at 5:00, utterly exhausted and depressed. He turned the water in the shower up as high as it would go and let it beat down his back.

 

He couldn't believe he'd scewed up so badly with Heechul. He tried to tell himself that he hadn't seen the way his Little One had looked at Seunghyun, but he knew he was lying to himself. Seunghyun was beautiful and Jiyong had wanted a taste. Ever since they were kids, Jiyong always wanted what Heechul had, even when he himself had better. But Heechul was always willing to share with his best friend.

 

Jiyong doesn't know at what point he began sleeping with Heechul's friends. Not that he had very many to begin with. It must have been after he started rapping. Jiyong came back to visit and found Heechul friends with some cute kid- Ryewook?- who had stars in his eyes whenever he looked at Jiyong. Jiyong said his seduction of Ryewook was a test. If he slept with Jiyong, then it was obvious he was only friends with Heechul to get to Jiyong.

 

Even though Heechul never told anyone that he was friends (or still kept in touch) with Jiyong.

 

Even though Heechul didn't really have any friends besides Jiyong, and he would always be alone once Jiyong went back to work.

 

But Heechul never questioned Jiyong.  With such a rough and unloving home life, he was always ready to believe the worst in everyone. Jiyong was the only constant in Heechul's life- he would never hurt Heechul. So when someone stopped being friends with Heechul because Jiyong had broken their heart, well, it just proved Jiyong was right.

 

Jiyong shut off the water and thunked his head hard against the tile. He was such an asshole. His relationship with Heechul was fucked up, and he had no one to blame but himself.

 

 

 

He dressed in black slacks and a casual gray sweater. He was going for contrite. A horn honked from out front. Jiyong walked out, seeing Seunghyun sitting in the front seat of the car in his driveway.

"You couldn't knock on the door?" Jiyong asked as they backed out, eyes flicking to Seunghyun.

Seunghyun was dressed in all black, looking solemn and beautiful. "This isn't a date, Jiyong."

 

Jiyong made a face and turned to look out the window. When they arrived at Youngbae's, he spoke again.

"What if he won't forgive us?" he asked softly.

Seunghyun turned haunted eyes to Jiyong. "We won't give him that option."

 

 

 

Youngbae answered the door with a scowl on his face. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Too long without hearing from Heechul," Seunghyun grumbled, walking inside. "We want to fix this as soon as possible."

Youngbae snorted. "Do you really think it will be that easy?"

Seunghyun's face softened. "I don't know. But I really want to start groveling now. I miss him so much-" Seunghyun choked up. "Bae, please."

"Let me ask him if he wants to see you."

 

Youngbae returned after a few moments. "He's groggy, but he'll be down in a few minutes." He walked into the kitchen.

 

Two hearts began to pound.

 

Two mouths ran dry.

 

Heechul came down a few moments later, clad in one of Seunghyun's shirts that hung off his shoulder and a pair of boxers. Seunghyun couldn't stop the grin from forming as he took in Heechul's form. Heechul saw Seunghyun's face and tried to scowl to cover up his blush. Seunghyun saw right through the scowl, but didn't say anything. He kept Heechul's blush for himself.

 

"Morning, Little One," Jiyong kissed the top of Heechul's head.

Heechul hummed in response but didn't pull away.

"Chulie," Jiyong sank to his knees. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You know that. It's just..." Jiyong floundered helplessly.

Heechul kept quiet, calmly sipping  the tea Youngbae had given him.

Jiyong buried his face in Heechul's lap. "I'm so sorry, Heechul," he sobbed.

Heechul sighed and placed a comforting hand on the back of Jiyong's head.

"Come with me, Heechul," he begged. "Come work for me as my assistant. Finish high school online. I don't want to be away from you anymore. Forgive me and come with me, all around the world."

Heechul looked at Seunghyun. "You kissed me," he said softly.

Youngbae quirked an eyebrow at Seunghyun.

Jiyong raised his head. "Your first kiss?"

Heechul looked steadily at Seunghyun.

 

Seunghyun walked over and leaned against the table in front of Heechul. "It may as well have been my first kiss," he smiled. "No one has ever kissed me like that. So perfectly." he touched Heechul's cheek, and sighed. "Heechul. Last night was a mistake. I'll regret it forever. It was just.... ego," he said lamely, and shrugged. "It's a shitty reason, but there it is. Youngbae will always tell you I've been too obsessed with status. A hot young celebrity showed interest in me, and here we are."

"A celebrity," Heechul responded. "Not a nobody like me."

Seunghyun lifted Heechul's chin. "You've never once been a nobody to me, Heechul. Ever."

Heechul sighed. "Seunghyun-"

 

 

Heechul suddenly found himself out of his chair and in Seunghyun's arms, Jiyong forgotten on the floor.

"Say it again," Seunghyun begged, cupping Heechul's face. "Please, Heechul, say my name again."

Before Heechul could reply, Jiyong's phone rang.

"Hi mom," Jiyong said hoarsely. "I'm fine, I just woke up." A pause. "Of course he's with me."

Another pause, and Jiyong turned a pale face to Heechul. "We'll be there soon," he said before hanging up.

"Heechul," he whispered. "Your father has died."

 


	7. Tragedy

They'd arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, but Heechul was never able to see his father. He'd already been sent off to be cremated. Heechul was devastated. Their relationship had become strained when Heechul's mother died and his father had married Krystal. She was a pretty young thing, cold, vicious, heartless, and selfish. She commanded all of Heechul's father's attention, never letting the two men in her life spend time together. She was never stupid enough to beat Heechul, but she cut him down in front of his father. Krystal was perfect in the eyes of Mr. Kim, and he could never understand why Heechul hated her.

 

It was not longer after when Heechul stopped speaking. Mr. Kim suspected the reason, but voicing it aloud would have meant upsetting Krystal. So he kept quiet, watching his beloved son become smaller and beaten down while Krystal ran through what little money they had. Any money or presents Jiyong sent were taken from Heechul. The only time Heechul brightened up was when Jiyong came to visit.

 

Then Heechul began coming home less and less. Mr. Kim was worried, but Heechul looked happier. He would often run into his room for a few minutes, then barrel out into a waiting Lexus. Mr. Kim missed his son, but as long as the boy looked as he did, Mr. Kim wouldn't interfere.

 

Now he was gone and Heechul had no family. He sobbed in Jiyong's arms.

“You have us, Chulie,” Jiyong said, stroking Heechul's hair. “Me and Youngbae and Seunghyun. I know it's not quite the same, but we're your family now.”

Heechul just cried.

 

“There you are,” came a cold woman's voice.

Heechul flinched at the sound.

“Took you long enough to get here, but what can one expect when you're out with Jiyong?”

“Enough Krystal,” Jiyong's voice was hard. He pulled Heechul behind him. Seunghyun and Youngbae straightened up and moved closer.

“You've made some pretty new friends, Heechul,” Krystal ground out. “But it's time to go home.”

Heechul shook his head, and clung to Seunghyun.

“Now, you disrespectful brat!”

“ _Krystal_.”

 

Everyone turned to see the new woman. She had long dark hair, smooth porcelain skin, and Heechul's eyes.

“Hey Hyori,” Jiyong smiled.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Krystal snarled.

Hyori looked disdainfully at Krystal. “My brother-in-law died and I came to pay my respects and see my nephew.”

“Ex brother-in-law, and we're leaving. Now, Heechul!”

“Jongin didn't cease to by my brother-in-law just because my sister died.”

“You're too late,” Krystal spat. “They've already taken his body.”

Hyori's eyes narrowed.

“Now, if you'll excuse me, my stepson and I need to head home.” She moved to grab Heechul, but Seunghyun moved to block her.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in Heechul?” Jiyong demanded. “God knows you never were before.”

“Isn't it obvious?” Hyori asked. “She wants to get her hands on the money my sister left for him. Where do you think all the money and gifts you sent to Heechul went?”

Jiyong glared at Krystal, who glared right back.

“I'm sorry to disappoint you, Krystal, but Heechul is old enough to decide who he wants to live with.”

Heechul perked up and moved tentatively forward. Hyori smiled, and Heechul flung himself into her arms. “Hyori!” he cried.

Krystal frowned and Hyori held Heechul tightly. “You can't do this.”

“Oh yes she can,” Jiyong declared. “And I'll hire the best lawyers money can buy to make it happen.”

Krystal glared one more time before stalking off.

 

Hyori pulled back from Heechul and kissed him on the nose. “Hopefully we'll never hear from her again.”

Heechul smiled widely.

“Ready to go home?”

Heechul nodded.

“We don't need to run by the old place,” Jiyong said. “I'll buy Heechul all new stuff.”

Hyori nodded and turned to Seunghyun and Youngbae. “You two coming?”

 

Hyori prepared a huge dinner. They ate quietly, then Heechul went to bed. Hyori crooked her finger at the the three remaining boys and they followed her onto the back porch. “Who'd you fuck this time, Jiyong?”

“How the hell did you know that?”

Hyori snorted. “A lifetime of cleaning up your messes. I could read your body language a mile away. Heechul's too. It's your thing, sleeping with Heechul's friends."

Jiyong didn't answer.

“You say you love Heechul, as a friend. But you're so afraid you will cease to be Heechul's favorite person you chase away anyone who shows any interest in him.”

“He didn't chase me away,” Seunghyun stated firmly.

Hyori raised an eyebrow. “So it was you. And you're still here. What do you want from Heechul?”

“I want him in my life.”

“Do you love him?”

“I care about him. It may turn into love.”

 

Hyori snorted.

“You don't believe me?” Seunghyun demanded, eyes flashing.

Hyori pulled out another cigarette. “You fucked Jiyong. What do you think?”

“A momentary lapse in judgment.”

“I hope so. Nothing good can come from toxic love.”

 

Jiyong sighed and looked sad. Hyori passed over her cigarette. Jiyong took a drag.

“He'll forgive you. He always does.” her eyes flicked over to Seunghyun. “Not sure about you, though. None of them have ever stayed after Jiyong has plowed through them.”

“I'm different.”

Hyori didn't reply, just studied him. He stared back unflinchingly. After a few minutes, she nodded as if deciding on something.

“I'm taking Heechul with me when I leave tomorrow,” Jiyong said.

“No you're not,” Hyori answered.

“Hyori!”

“I'm his guardian, Jiyong. When he turns eighteen and finishes high school, he can do whatever he wants. It's only a year and a half. Until that point, I will do what I think is in his best interests. Which is staying here and finishing high school.”

 

After a few more minutes of silence, Hyori stood. “Come on. Let's go to bed.”

Seunghyun and Youngbae left, and Hyori and Jiyong climbed the stairs, stopping in front of Heechul's door. Hyori rolled her eyes and pushed Jiyong inside. Jiyong stripped down to his boxers and moved to the bed. Heechul rolled over and smiled up at him.

“Yongie,” he whispered.

Jiyong climbed into bed and pulled Heechul to him. “I've been waiting years to hear you call me that again.”

“I love you.”

Jiyong hugged Heechul tighter. “I love you too, Little One.”

Heechul looked up at him with wide, wet eyes. “Promise?”

“I promise. Forever.”

 


	8. Goodbye

When Jiyong woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Heechul. Jiyong rolled over and curled around him.

“Yongie?” Heechul whispered.

“Go back to sleep,” Jiyong whispered back. “I leave today and I want as much cuddle time as possible.”

Heechul just hummed and fell back asleep.

 

He woke up a few hours later to Heechul bearing treats. Jiyong sat up and swiped a muffin. “I miss Hyori's cooking,” he sighed.

Hechul smiled and bit into a danish.

“I want to take you with me, but Hyori wants you to finish high school.”

Heechul nodded. “I'm looking forward to spending more time with her.”

“I need an assistant. The position is yours, when you graduate, if you want it.”

“What about college?”

“Take online courses.”

“I thought you had an assistant.”

Jiyong shook his head. “SooHyuk is only my manager. He's just been doing double duty.”

“And he can wait until I graduate?”

“He's been doing the position for the past two years. What's another year and a half?”

 

Jiyong's departure wasn't as sad as it had been in the past. He hated leaving Heechul behind but at least this time he knew Heechul would be in good hands. Hyori was thrilled her nephew was back in the family fold- a trip to see his grandparents already planned out- and Heechul was beginning to talk more.

“I'll see you next summer,” Jiyong promised. “We'll all go to the beach.”

Heechul perked up at the idea.

 

The days fell back to their regular routine. Heechul still hung out with Youngbae and Seunghyun, but not as often. He was making up for lost time with Hyori, and his heart still ached from the wound on his heart Seunghyun helped create. Neither Youngbae nor Seunghyun got alone time with Heechul anymore. It was always the three of them.

 

As the weather got warmer, Heechul saw Seunghyun and Youngbae less and less. They were studying for finals. However, they began meeting on Sundays for brunch, but the two seniors would quiz each other while Heechul stuffed his cheeks with sausages.

 

One Sunday, Seunghyun announced he would be modeling with Jiyong's agency after graduation.

Heechul's heart sank. “Nice that he remembered you when he got back to work,” he said, stung.

Seunghyun looked at him, surprised. “You don't think anything's going to happen?”

Heechul didn't reply, choosing instead to savagely cut into his waffle before pushing the plate away.

Seunghyun turned Heechul's face towards him. “Nothing's going to happen, Heechul.”

“Damn right it won't,” Youngbae interjected. “Not with me as your assistant.”

Heechul could only offer a tentative smile.

Seunghyun pulled Heechul close, but there was still a distance between them.

 

Graduation was rapidly approaching, and Heechul was becoming more depressed and more quiet. He knew he should be excited to be entering his senior year of high school. He was too busy being sad that he was about to lose his two closest and best friends. Two people who made his school days easier and and his life so much lighter. He never considered Jiyong lost because they'd known each other forever, so of course he would come back. He'd known Seunghyun and Youngbae for less than a year. How did he know _they_ would come back?

 

Hyori knew what Heechul was thinking- he'd poured the whole story out to her after Jiyong left. She never asked any questions, though. She'd just let Heechul lay his head in her lap and she'd stroke his hair. Heechul was grateful. However, Hyori wouldn't let him mope alone. She said if he was going to brood he may as well do it in her presence. Of course, he couldn't be sad in her presence for too long. Hyori just wouldn't allow it.

 

Graduation night. Heechul didn't attend, opting to stay home and play cards with Hyori. He was getting ready to go to bed when there was a knock on the door.

“Heechul? You have a visitor.”

Heechul walked back in the room to see Seunghyun. He was gorgeous in black slacks and a maroon dress shirt with the top button undone.

Heechul swallowed. “Hi.”

Seunghyun smiled. “Hi.”

Heechul blushed. “What are you doing here?”

“Wanna go for a ride?”

Heechul looked at Hyori, who looked at her watch. “Home by midnight.”

 

They ended up back at school.

“Why are we _here_?” Heechul asked as the climbed onto the hood.

“This is where we first met.”

“Technically it was those woods over there.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “Yes, but it's too dark to go traipsing through there now.”

“Are you scared?” Heechul teased. “Don't worry, Hyunnie! I'll protect you!”

“Yes, I'm sure any monsters in there will be intimidated by someone half my size.”

Heechul stuck out his tongue. Seunghyun grabbed Heechul and began tickling him. Heechul shrieked in laughter and tumbled into Seunghyun's lap.

 

He rolled onto his back and looked up at Seunghyun. The yellow from the parking lot lights cast an ethereal glow on Heechul's face. Seunghyun felt a familiar warmth flood his chest- that only happened whenever Heechul was around- and he bent down and pressed their lips together. Heechul sighed in contentment, gently licking Seunghyun's lips. Seunghyun granted him access, cupping Heechul's cheek and deepening the kiss.

 

Seunghyun finally pulled back, but he never took his eyes off Heechul.

“I'm going to miss you so much,” Seunghyun said thickly.

Heechul had never heard such raw emotion from Seunghyun, and his eyes welled. “You'll have Youngbae,” he pointed out.

Seunghyun let out a shaky sigh. “He isn't you, though.”

“Well, that's true,” Heehul replied. “He certainly isn't pretty enough.”

Seunghyun laughed. He leaned back, tugging Heechul with him. Heechul curled into his side, head on his shoulder.

 

A few moments later, Seunghyun said,” I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us.”

Heechul was quiet before offering a small, “Yeah.”

“Hey,” Seunghyun shifted, looking at Heechul. “You know I care about you, right?”

Heechul nodded.

“I'm going to wait for you. When you graduate, we'll be together.”

“I'll be working for Jiyong.”

“I know.”

“You're going to meet so many other people-”

“I don't care,” Seunghyun interrupted. “You're the one I want. I'll wait for you.”

 


End file.
